Greek Fire
by Svelte Rose
Summary: Greek Fire is the anomaly of this millenium. The very thing that is used to discourage it, instead, empowers it. Téa Gardner would soon find out the same could be said of high school gossip. TéaxRyou.


**Title**: Greek Fire

**Author**: Svelte Rose

**Pairing**: Ryou/Téa

**Fandom**: Yu-Gi-Oh (Anime)

**Theme**: #2 - Letter; news

**Disclaimer**: Nope. Don't own. ...Unfortunately. This fic is a submission for a challenge presented to all 30 Kisses challengers. You write a fanfic based on a kiss and at least one theme. More information is located in my profile.

Greek fire was a scientific anomaly. In present times, a numerous amount of scientists had tried their luck for discovering it's more than mysterious formula. Common sense dictated that if you threw water on fire, it would at least detain its destruction if not subduing it entirely. And Greek fire…well, _water was its fuel_. What was used to detain it only fed its hunger.

In modern times, that metaphor could be given to the concept of high school gossip. You try to stop it and it spreads even faster- your denial…a twisted admission.

It was something Téa Gardner abhorred and rarely participated in. She did like knowing what went on in her school from time to time but rarely was she seen repeating what she heard about such and such from whom and whom.

It was especially exasperating when the rumor was about her. Maybe she was paranoid…

Entering the gym locker after their coach had dismissed them, Téa noticed a slight change in noise level…as soon as they noted her presence, all talking seemed to break.

Gee…That was subtle. _They were most definitely not talking about her_. That sarcastic thought was followed by a snort.

Making her way towards her locker, she ignored the curious stares of her fellow classmates as she began to get ready to change. Having realized that eyes were still on her (Hello? She was changing for the love of god!), she threw every single one of them a dirty glare to which every pair of eyes in the locker room immediately turned away.

She was a bit curious as to what was being said about her (this had been occurring for the past three days); it just wasn't reassuring to know you were the object of everyone's contemplations when you didn't know what the reason for it was. Therefore, she meticulously planned her next move- she would ask Joey and Tristan what was going on (they were usually updated on school gossip) and if they didn't know…

Well, she'd just have to confront the next idiot who stared at her.

* * *

"That is…news. I'm going out with our new British transfer student and I don't even know it," She bit out sarcastically before shoving a large rice ball down her throat in hopes to absorb some of the anger and agitation that had her adrenaline pumping through her veins. She'd give anything for a punching bag. 

Her three best friends smiled reassuringly at her before the shortest one spoke up.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it'll pass like all other rumors do." He nodded optimistically, his spiked hair defying any laws of physics.

With that sort of support from the three people whose opinion she most cared about, the brunette was able to happily enjoy the rest of her lunch. But then there was the nagging curiosity…

"At least it wasn't as bad as the one where you and Kaiba do the dirty deed up in a tree." He finished, oblivious as to what sort of reaction such a comment could trigger.

Téa choked on her rice balls but Joey, who only saw this as a chance to poke fun at one of his _best buddies_, slung an arm around her and grinned wildly before singing, "Téa and Kaiba, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-,"

She looked ready to go menopausal on the two of them. "You know very well, that is not true."

They ignored her.

"No, no Joey, it's F-U-," Tristan began.

They were cut off - not by anyone at their table - but rather, a lone person who looked up from his laptop, having been distracted and thoroughly annoyed, viscerated the two with his next words, "If you two are done proving your wonderous abilities in spelling, I suggest you go back to the third grade where they actually cared. Otherwise, put a cork in it."

Again, Téa choked on her rice ball before cackling out loud.

* * *

Ryou Bakura smiled briefly to himself before rounding the corner that led him to the hall where his locker was situated along with the other high-school juniors. Having reached his locker, he opened it with ease and slowly began to put the books in. It wasn't long before he received a tapped on the shoulder from behind. "Oh…hello?" He greeted with his characteristic warm smile as he innocently tilted one head to the side. "What can I do for you Miss Gardner?" 

The brunette before him shifted her weight from one foot to the other before she nervously cleared her throat several times, "Please, call me Téa." Fidget. Fidget. "And ah…" She started, a bit unsure as to how she could begin.

Oh…so _that's_ what she was here for. Not surprising- he just hadn't expected a confrontation as early as this. To spare her any more awkwardness, he placed a hand upon her shoulder hopefully to placate any of her nerves before speaking the very lines he'd practiced and rehearsed many times before, "You needn't worry about my sensibilities as a new student, Téa. I don't put much value into gossip- I only hope it hasn't made your life unbearable here,"

As if a large weight had been lifted from her shoulder, she flashed him the smile which had captivated him when he first set foot in this school, "No, no! Don't worry about me! I'm glad you don't find it a harassing ordeal."

Flashing his most brilliant smile (which Téa deduced must've made many girls go weak at the knees), Ryou only shrugged, before shutting the locker and slinging his bag over the shoulder, "Not many things unsettles me,"

She nodded, "Again, I'm glad." Having heard the school bell ringing in the near distance, she gave a slight bow, not sure as to how one could end this conversation. So, she settled for, "Have a good evening then and I hope to see you tomorrow in school,"

He nodded before she turned around towards the exit doors. Just before she went out the doors, he called out, a nervous infliction in his usually smooth voice, "Would you join me then, for dinner tomorrow night? It will surely give the rumor mill something to chat about,"

She froze, unsure as how to answer. But it came quickly, "Make it Italian and you've got yourself a deal,"

"Deal." Sealed and done.

She smiled before waving a final goodbye and disappearing from his view altogether.

Ryou smiled to himself for probably the hundredth time the last three days.

_His plan_ had worked better than he thought it would.


End file.
